


Follow My Lead

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Magazines, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not surprisingly, they end up watching porn together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow My Lead

When Yosuke realized that Souji wasn't joking about not having any dirty magazines, that he wasn't just hiding them really well or trying to be modest, he knew he had to do something about it. He was already drawing a lot of attention to himself as a transfer student and a weird one at that, but there was only so much being different Inaba could handle. If he stood out too much, he might make trouble for himself. That was where Yosuke came in.

Plus, a guy was supposed to have a dirty picture or two hidden away. It was an unwritten rule.

"Hey." Souji had just enough time to look up before Yosuke snatched him away from the urinal and led him to a stall. "Come here for a second, I've got something for you."

"What?" Souji stumbled after him. "Wait, I have to pee."

"Hold it for a minute. And zip back up, will you?" Chie would have told him he was being pushy, acting like this; she'd already pulled him aside once to tell him that maybe he should back off and give Souji some space, but what did she know? Yosuke knew what it was like to be the new guy in town, how things could be great for awhile and then go sour; Souji needed someone to help him learn the ropes here, someone who'd watch his back and look out for him, and who better than Yosuke? If he didn't do it, another guy would, and he had to make sure that Souji knew that no one else would be better as his partner.

Hidden from the restroom door, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a magazine. Souji took care of his zipper. "Check this out."

Souji eyed it warily, not taking it. "What is it?"

"The newest issue, it's good stuff." Yosuke held it out and after a pause Souji took it. When he got a good look at the cover, his eyebrows shot up.

"It's..." He averted his eyes, lowering his voice like he was letting him in on a secret. "Yosuke, this is porn magazine."

"What are you two crammed in here for?" Kou had been washing his hands at the sink, but Yosuke figured he'd take a hint and mind his own business. No luck – he peered into the stall and let out a low whistle. "Whoa, nice. I didn't know you had it in you, Souji."

"This isn't mine," he said quickly, nearly dropping it. Yosuke pushed it back into his hands before it could land in the toilet and closed the stall door in Kou's face.

"Give us some space, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah." He lingered. "Hey, if he doesn't want it, could I borrow it?"

"Get your own." Yosuke waited until he was sure he was gone and then turned his attention back to Souji. "Don't worry, that's just for him. You can borrow it as long as you want."

"I'm not worried." Souji wrinkled the edges. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Come on, don't say that." Seriously, who said that? See, this was exactly why he needed Yosuke to look out for him. He stepped closer and cupped a hand around Souji's ear so his voice wouldn't carry. "You don't have any, right? I'm looking out for you."

"Oh, um..."

"Thanks?"

"Thanks." He did sound thankful, in a hesitant sort of way, and that was nice, but he still held the magazine like he didn't know what to do with it. Yosuke waited for him to make a move but when all he did was stare at the cover blankly, he reached up and flipped it open.

"You've got to look inside."

"I know that—uh..." Souji's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Good, isn't it?"

"She's..."

"Sort of flat-chested, I know, but that's not so bad. The girl on the next page," Yosuke showed him, leaning closer to see the picture better, "she's bigger if that's more of what you're into."

Souji made a funny noise.

"This issue's got a bunch of different types, so there's got to be at least one you like." Souji'd said he wasn't interested in her and he might have been telling the truth, but there was even a girl who looked like Yukiko.

"I can't." Souji snapped it close, catching Yosuke's finger. "I can't look at this."

"What, why not?"

"You're breathing on me," Souji said, face red. He avoided looking at Yosuke, who took a step back, but it wasn't like there was a lot of space.

"What am I supposed to do, hold my breath?"

"No, but... We're at school. I can't look at something like this when we have to go to class."

"I guess that makes sense." Yosuke couldn't help but be a little disappointed. He'd gone through a lot of trouble to get it here without being caught, and this wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for. "Would it have been better if I waited until lunch?"

"No, you—you shouldn't bring things like this here. We'll get in trouble." Souji handed it back. "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, okay." Yosuke frowned, putting it back down his shirt. Tucked in, it kept the magazine from falling out, and his jacket prevented anyone from seeing the outline. Nothing stopped the edges of the pages from scratching him, though. "How about you come over my house later? That better?"

"Um, sure, that sounds great." Souji unlocked the stall and pushed him out into the empty restroom. "Go on ahead, I'll be back in class in a second."

"You'll come then?"

"Yes," Souji said, "sure. Now go away, I have to pee."

"Right, cool." He made it to class with time to spare and Souji got lucky, hurrying to his seat just as the bell rang. Yosuke spent the rest of the day waiting impatiently for school to end, and even lunch was a bust. Souji took one look at him, went red, and said he'd made plans to eat with Chie. He was more or less sure that Souji hadn't promised to spend time with anyone else that afternoon but he didn't take any chances, getting his attention as soon as classes were over and only leaving his side to transfer the magazine from his shirt to his bag. From the feel of things, he'd gotten a paper cut or two for his trouble.

"We're still going?" Souji asked as they changed out their shoes. Under his breath, he continued, "I thought you might have forgotten."

He sounded like something was on his mind. Yosuke nudged him. "Hey, you're allowed to come over, aren't you? You don't have to go home and watch Nanako-chan or anything?"

"No, as long as I'm not out too late, I'm sure she'll be fine by herself."

"Then what's the problem?"

Souji shook his head. "Sorry, it's nothing. I'm just being stupid."

Yosuke had to agree but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"You know," Souji said, brightening and falling into step with him as they made their way out school, "I've never been to your house before. This'll be interesting."

Was his room clean? Yosuke couldn't remember. "Just don't expect too much, okay? Not everyone's as neat as you."

At the house, Souji excused himself politely while removing his shoes but there was no one home to hear him and he was more focused on checking out his surrounding while trying not to be too obvious about it. Yosuke watched him with no small amount of nerves and those only grew as he gestured to the stairs. "Follow me, I'm upstairs."

There, Souji lingered at the entryway, looking around. Yosuke attempted to occupy himself with putting his school supplies away, but he couldn't resist watching him out of the corner of his eye, waiting for a reaction.

"So this is your room," Souji said, taking a step in.

It wasn't especially bad but he still said, "Sorry about the mess."

Souji turned around, checking out the short bookcase crowded with games for all the systems Yosuke owned, peering at the poster on the wall of a band that had stopped being cool two years ago. Yosuke'd never had a reason to change it but now he wished he'd updated it with something cooler. "I like it."

Yosuke relaxed and tried not to let his relief show. "You do?"

Souji looked through a stack of CDs. "It's got personality. It fits you." Personality? Yosuke wasn't sure he liked that. It sounded too much like what people said when they didn't want to say anything bad. Souji must have picked up on his thoughts because he added, "I mean it, it's nice."

"Thanks." It was ridiculous to be as relieved as he was that Souji liked his room but there it was. To cover up, he waved for Souji to take a seat on the single chair while Yosuke went to his hiding spot.

"Not under the bed?" Souji asked.

"Ha, as if." That was how people got caught, hiding them in obvious spots. Yosuke's mom tended to stay out of his room, though, making him clean it, and on the times she did come in to tidy up he'd found that there were spots she overlooked. He went to one of those now, behind his bookcase, and pulled out an issue.

"It's clean," Yosuke promised, straightening up and handing it over. Some guys ruined them by getting them dirty and sure that felt great for about five seconds but then you couldn't use them again. It was enough of a hassle to get them in the first place; Yosuke wasn't about to make it harder on himself than it needed to be.

Souji took it, his earlier hesitation making itself known again. "Oh. Good."

Yosuke settled down on his bed. He'd decided in class that the problem earlier had been bad timing on his part. That was why Souji had freaked out, but he expected things to go much smoother now. So he was confused when Souji handled the pages with the same uncertain care he'd shown before, blushing at the first girl revealed and acting like he was going to be bit. To be honest, it was a little funny.

"I'm serious, there's nothing on it," he said, and Souji jumped. "I know it's wrinkled, but that's what happens when you hide them."

"I wasn't thinking about that."

Yosuke didn't see what the issue was. "Then, do you just not want to look at them?" He hadn't considered the idea before, but maybe that was it. Damn, it made a lot of sense, actually, and he'd missed all the signs, pushing him like a jerk. Great; Chie might have been right about taking a step back.

"It's not that," Souji said quickly, closing the magazine. "It's not your fault, I just... I don't exactly do this a lot. It's not like I can have any in the house. If Dojima-san found them, I'd die."

"Yeah, I could see that happening."

"And if Nanako-can found them—"

"He'd kill you. So, what," Yosuke asked, thinking aloud, "you're just nervous? That's it?"

Souji turned away, embarrassed. "When you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous."

Suddenly, his own nerves didn't seem like such a big deal. Yosuke hid a smile. "Well, go ahead and take your time. It's not like I'm gonna kick you out and my parents work late, so you don't have to worry about them."

"Thanks."

It was a nice feeling, having Souji thank him. "No problem."

"Really, thanks." Souji toyed with the pages, opening the magazine but not looking at it. Staring the wall, he continued, "I move around a lot, you know? Because of my parents. So I'm not used to... I didn't get a lot of offers to tag along or..."

"Ah." Now he felt bad about that little tease. "I get you. Forget them – it's their loss for turning away a cool guy like you. Come check them out whenever you want, okay?"

"Yeah?" Reassured, Souji sneaked a glance down at the page. Yosuke watched the color return to his face.

"Sure," he said. "Next time, I'll show you the really good ones."

*

Souji didn't come over at first, though, at least not on his own. It fell to Yosuke to remind him the offer was still open and to extend it before he'd make the trip, and when he did start asking he couldn't put away the embarrassment that it brought. Yosuke actually started to look forward to the way his whole demeanor changed before he starting talking, how his eyes went to the side and his voice dipped to a whisper when he asked if he could stop by to look at, "well, you know." He was coming to realize Souji fit in better than he ever had, a fact that made him more jealous than he'd admit to himself, but in this one area he was the more experienced of the two.

It felt good, being the one on top for once.

"I'm gonna make you start saying it," he told Souji one day, after Souji caught him and asked at the shoe lockers.

"What, why?"

"Because..." Because part of him really liked the idea of Souji asking him for porn. "Because it bothers you," he finished lamely, ears burning, and Souji kicked his ankle.

Sure, maybe it got to be that he watched Souji reading those magazines a lot more than he read them himself, but that was only because Souji was more interesting than a bunch of dirty photos.

"Do you think those are real?" Souji asked distractedly, turning the page sideways.

"I don't know. Do you like big ones?" He'd been trying to buy stuff he thought was more of Souji's taste lately but it was hard to decided what that was since Souji never requested anything. He took whatever Yosuke handed to him without complaint and looked happy enough with all of it.

"Not this big. They look...unwieldy."

"Heh, yeah," Yosuke agreed, and the next time Souji came over, he'd thinned out his collection, trading big-breasted girls for smaller ones with shier faces. Souji seemed to appreciate it.

For all that Yosuke was intimately aware of effect those pictures had on a guy, though, it took a few visits before he thought to ask Souji whether he wanted to use the bathroom.

He'd gotten a new magazine in recently but had put off checking out it until Souji arrived, after which he took a spot at his side and peered over his shoulder so they could share it. He let Souji decide the pace, even though it was too fast for his liking – Souji never lingered the way Yosuke was prone to doing so he was surprised when he reached a page about a quarter of the way in and didn't immediately move on.

"You like that one, huh?" Yosuke asked, watching him closely.

"She's pretty," Souji said, like he was trying to excuse himself. Pretty was right but it wasn't the first word that came to Yosuke's mind looking at her – she wasn't wearing much except a bow around her neck and long socks under a skirt too short to be worn in public.

"That's your type then?"

"My type? I don't really..." Souji glanced away, chewing his bottom lip, neck slowly going red as he shifted away slightly. Yosuke didn't it know what it was – those movements, maybe, or his own low level arousal – but he asked, not thinking, "Do you have to jerk off?"

Souji's flush spread all the way to his ears, but he didn't say no.

"Dude." Yosuke started to lean back and stopped, glancing down quick at Souji's magazine covered lap. "You could have said something."

"I'm not going to ask to..."

"Go ahead." Yosuke rubbed his neck and now he did give Souji some space, turning his eyes to the window. "What are you sitting there suffering for? Jeez. The bathroom's down the hall."

Souji mumbled a hasty apologize and hurried out of the room. Yosuke put the magazine back in its hiding spot and moved a few things around his room but when it came down to it there wasn't much to keep him occupied short of rearranging furniture. For lack of anything better to do, he ended up lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, one knee bent and fingers drumming against his stomach. He tried to keep his mind blank and not think about Souji or porn or the fact that Souji was right down the hall and... Everyone had a different way of going about it, how did he—?

He just tried not to think.

That worked for a while but it actually took a lot of effort to keep his mind blank. Listening to his clock didn't help; the ticking was annoying and in the end it only made him notice that Souji'd been in there for a while, hadn't he? What was taking so long? Any longer and Yosuke would have to get up and...put an ear the door or something. Not to listen, of course, just to make sure he was okay. That he hadn't fallen into the toilet or didn't need anything like a towel or washcloth or...whatever.

Caught up in vague thoughts along that line, it took him a moment to realize Souji was standing in the doorway, eyes down, waiting to be noticed.

"Oh, hey." Yosuke sat up quickly, flushed. He couldn't help but feel like he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, which was stupid, he hadn't been up to anything. Awkwardly, he asked, "You good?"

Souji nodded without taking his eyes off the floor. "Thanks."

"No problem." He stood to open the window, tugging his pants into a more comfortable position. "Just ask next time."

But Souji didn't because he was that kind of guy - Yosuke got the impression he thought it was rude, as if he cared. It once against fell to Yosuke to remind him that the bathroom was just down the hall and maybe he should take care of things before he headed back to the house, and it was always a toss up whether Souji would take him up on it or toss the magazine aside, too embarrassed to keep looking.

He was lying on his side one day, watching Souji again and wondering if he'd suggested it today just to see Souji get flustered, when his eyes fell on a DVD he'd watched the night before and neglected to put away. "You watch dirty movies, partner?"

"In Dojima-san's house?" Souji asked. "No way."

"But you've done it before, right?"

"Of course I have," Souji said, frowning. "Just not here."

He tried to picture it, Souji watching some porno back in the city, getting all red in the face and watching the door with one eye to make sure no one caught him. "I've got a couple stashed away," he said, shifting on his bed so that he rubbed against it a little. "We can watch one."

"Oh?"

"Sure, why not?" The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. He pushed himself up and headed to his dresser. "It's good to change it up every once in a while."

"I guess." Souji hesitated and then added, "Now?"

"What do you want to wait for?" He could use a dirty movie right about now. Watching Souji get aroused tended to do the same to him, and while he'd started masturbating after Souji left the wait took some of the pleasure out of it. Okay, sure, a couple of times he'd started doing it when Souji was in his bathroom, but it hadn't been serious, only a few strokes to tide himself over, and thinking about finishing wasn't the same as doing it.

He had a bunch of dirty videos on his computer, badly filmed stuff he'd found for free on the Internet, but there was no way he was going to show that to Souji. He searched through a stack of disks instead, most loaded with music but a choice few filled with movies that had better quality and more attractive actresses but the same empty plots.

Souji still seemed apprehensive.

"You don't want to?" Yosuke asked.

"You don't mind doing it together?"

"Guys do stuff like this all the time, don't they?" Yosuke wasn't sure if that was actually true and to be honest he didn't care; what other people did had never really mattered between him and Souji. Still, he watched his face carefully for a reaction, a sign that this was going in the wrong direction or Souji's opinion of him was taking a dive.

"Have you ever...?"

He shrugged self-consciously. "No, but it can't be much different than doing it on your own."

"Except we're together."

"Yeah." Yosuke didn't want to drag this out any longer. He picked a disk marked with a short title he'd picked to remind him what it was about but that he'd largely forgotten and slipped it into his DVD player. When he sat back down, he placed himself closer to Souji than he'd been before. Souji glanced at the space between them but didn't move away. Good. Great.

Yosuke shifted his weight even closer.

The movie started up quick, no menu screen to bother with, and two minutes in the actress was shirtless and feeling herself up. It was the usual skin flick stuff, lots of moaning and exaggerated facial expressions, and no one really acted like that when they were alone, but there was something to be said for it. Having Souji next to him made him restless, hot under the collar, and soon Yosuke had one hand between his legs, idly rubbing himself through his jeans.

Souji kept his eyes on the screen, breath coming harder.

"She's hot, huh?" Yosuke asked, glancing at the outline forming in his pants.

Souji nodded and bent a knee to hide himself.

Things heated quick after that, the male actor coming into the scene, and the two of them not wasting any time getting to it. He was sort of... If Yosuke'd had a type, he wouldn't have fit it at all, but his dick was impressive and it was impossible not to be interested in the girl going down on him, on how much she seemed to enjoy doing it. Yosuke's erection pressed against his zipper and his halfhearted rubbing wasn't cutting it anymore.

Souji let out a heavy breath and looked his way. He turned his eyes back to the screen quick but a second later, he was peeking sideways again, cheeks red, and gripping his leg hard. Yosuke didn't get it but those looks were stirring him up, making him feel like his skin was too tight. Did Souji want him to do something or...

He did it again, moving a hand towards his lap and then stopping, and then Yosuke got it: Souji was waiting for him. Souji was looking to him for a cue, seeing how he should act.

A rush came over Yosuke, so strong he actually got a little dizzy.

"It's okay," he said, playing at casual, clearing his throat when his voice caught, "if you want to take care of it."

"Take care of what?"

"You know." Yosuke toyed with his own zipper up to make his point obvious. Souji watched openly, and in the background the girl moaned obscenely. "It doesn't make sense to watch something like this and not get off, right?"

"Right." Souji didn't move, though, not until Yosuke'd undone his fly, and then he slipped a hand under his waistband with a shuddering breath that made the hair on Yosuke's neck stand up.

Yosuke didn't try to hide himself. He didn't have anything to be ashamed of; he was an okay size, nothing crazy but nothing to be sorry about either, and it was heady, having someone else's eyes on him. He liked the way Souji was sort of checking him out while pretending he wasn't.

"You don't have to hunch over like that," he told him, and that rush came over him again when Souji listened and straightened up.

The movie was still playing, the girl riding the guy hard, but now Yosuke could see Souji properly and all his attention was focused on Souji's hand wrapped around his dick, how he kept his grip looser than Yosuke's own. They were probably the same size or close enough, except Souji looked a little thicker. It was hard to tell, though, with Souji's hand sliding up and down, obscuring it. Yosuke'd have to get his own hand around it to tell.

"Hey," he said, voice low, and Souji made a curious sound, eyes lidded, finally getting into it. "Do you wanna...?"

The words caught in his throat, mouth too dry to finish, but he switched hands, brought his free one up to touch Souji's thigh. It was nothing but fabric at first but Souji'd pushed his pants down a little and higher up his skin was warm and slightly damp. Souji watched every his hand intently, eyes widening, and then Yosuke was touching him, moving his fingers against the length of his dick, managing to get a pretty good grip on it. Souji closed his eyes tightly, made a noise in the back of his throat, and came within just a few seconds. It was short and messy, and he'd barely finished before he bent over, forehead pressed against his knee to hide his face.

Yosuke shook his head. "What are you embarrassed about?" His dick was throbbing, one touch away from coming as well, and he moved his hand to Souji's thigh, gripping it hard before he gave himself the last stroke he needed.

He laid out on his back after, breathing hard, hot and sticky all over, head pleasantly empty and skin still buzzing. The television screen was blank; he wasn't sure when the movie had finished and didn't care. Souji unfolded himself, watching him for a cue again, all tensed up.

"Next time," Yosuke said, eyes on the ceiling, "don't finish so quick."

"Next time," Souji repeated uncertainly.

"Yeah." Yosuke turned his head to see him better. Souji gazed back, still flushed and a little wary, and Yosuke made sure to keep his voice light, to not make it into a big deal. "I've got more movies, I'll show you the really good ones."

"Better than this?" Souji asked, glancing down at his lap, and when Yosuke answered positively he only hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Okay." 

Yosuke smiled to himself and stood to get them something to clean up with.


End file.
